Summer Breeze
by PRONTO3000
Summary: The Game Master had chosen to take a very dangerous mission. Any mishaps could break the bond between him and his cute imouto forever. The mission, is to make Rin fall for him!
1. Mission Start!

**Author Note: This is a Rin x Kyousuke fic made for Takagi as a good bye present since he is about to go on hiatus this August. This will, hopefully, become a three-shot. Enjoy this, bro~**

**Btw, I don't own the image. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters!**

* * *

"It's summer holiday!" I shouted loudly.

It is in fact, the first day of summer. When summer comes, all activities within the school are put on hold and everyone is allowed to go to their own home. Well, those who didn't have one or didn't want to return there could still stay in the dorms.

...Now I feel bad for Riki and Noumi for leaving them behind.

Ah well.

This is summer! The season of youth! This is the perfect time to have fun!

You could swim, sun bath, or stare at some women bikinis on the beach!

You could search for bugs in the forest! No matter how lame that's it!

You could go to Tanabata festival! There's going to be fireworks at night!

You could also get laid!

"..." Rin, who is sitting in the seat beside me, stared as if she had read my mind.

"You're thinking of something ero didn't you?" she asked, still staring.

"Nope." I lied smoothly.

We are currently on our way home to our parents' house riding this van I had rented.

And we're already halfway there.

"Anyway, why didn't you bring your cats with you?" I asked my imouto.

"They didn't want to for some reason. I leave them with Riki, so they should be fine." she said while looking at the outside scenery through the window.

"I see." Rin has gotten more talkative ever since the other female members joined.

She could even go to the convenience store on her own!

We keep on chatting along the way, because there's really nothing else you could do.

After 4 hour or so, I could see the scenery changing.

What previously were trees is replaced by buildings.

What previously was dirt is replaced by asphalt.

We have arrived at our hometown.

I glanced at Rin, and found that she had fallen asleep.

My heart raced when I see her innocent, sleeping face.

I will admit, I'm a little bit of a lolicon, but really. I'm more of a siscon!

I browsed through the manga archive inside my mind (it's one of the cool thing you could do when you become the Game Master) and found a few titles (most of them are hentai manga) which match this situation.

In one of them, the protagonist found himself in a situation where he's riding a van alongside his imouto, and then found her asleep. The protagonist is overtaken by lust for his sister's loli body, and raped her on the spot, while still driving the van.

I burned the manga inside my mind. Not now. Not when driving. Even as a Game Master, I couldn't possibly do that…

…Or can I?

Our parents' place is still far away from here, and the street is desolate of people. Maybe I could-

Suddenly, a minibus appeared in my vision. Using my godly reflex, I stepped on the brakes, effectively stopping the van.

I watched as the minibus raced against a Ferrari, and beating it!

Whoa, my loss of concentration must have screwed the world a little bit. I sighed while wiping my forehead.

Lesson #1:

Even Game Masters couldn't drive smoothly while thinking of ero manga.

After learning my lesson, I drive the van carefully toward our destination.

We passed a gas station, so I decided to refill the van's gas.

I went outside, inserted some money inside the machine (it's the automatic type), and fill the van's tank with gasoline.

Opening the driver's door, I go inside and turned the engine on.

It let out a nice, "Brmmm!" sound, as if telling me to drive already.

I did just that.

The engine roared as I stepped on the accelerator, moving the tires in full speed.

The van was thrown forward, and we moved toward our house once again.

Along the way, I heard a yawn coming from the passenger seat.

I took my eyes away from the road and glanced at Rin, who had just woken up.

"Good morning, princess." I said passionately.

"Don't call me that. You're disgusting." Rin replied sharply. Ugh, this must be the effect of her interacting with that cow udder Kurugaya. Not I hate big boobs or anything like that. I just prefer pettanko.

"We could see the house any minutes now, so stay awake until then." I told my imouto softly.

"By the way, could you call me onii-chan?" I asked her, hoping that she is sleepy enough to do that.

"I'll beat you to death." another sharp response. She must hate it when I asked that, so I stopped myself.

The atmosphere is filled with silence because both of us don't have anything to say or chat about.

After 10 minutes or so, we finally arrive to the house.

We come out of the van, took our luggage out, and walked to the front door.

Opening it slowly, both of us shouted, "We're home."

Only silence greeted us.

Did they went to work or something? I wondered.

My question is answered the moment my eyes came across a A4 sized sheet of paper attached to the wall.

There, written in huge, bold words, is this:

'**To Rin and Kyousuke, if you are reading this that would mean that we already went on our sudden business trip.'**

'**We already had some groceries stocked up inside the fridge, so you could cook yourself (we're talking to you, Kyousuke. Don't let Rin touch the stove, since she might burn the house!).'**

'**Again, try not to burn the house~'**

'**With love, your parents.'**

I read the message over and over again. Then, I face palmed.

"I really did mess this world up…" I let out a frustrated sigh.

As I said that, Rin, who's standing behind me, moved beside me and read the letter attached to the wall.

"Wha-" she showed a shocked face, and pointed at me.

"We're alone in this house?!"

Whoa, she is actually embarrassed by that?! This is such a huge improvement! She really is growing up!

"Uuu…" her face went sour.

We carried the luggage inside, placed them on our respective room, and rest.

It has been a tiring day (for me at least), so sleep come to me immediately after my head touched my old bed.

I slept until evening, when I was woken up by an explosion.

I jumped from the bed, and went straight to where the explosion is.

It's originating from the kitchen.

When I arrived there, I was introduced to a very gruesome scene:

Rin is trying to cook canned green peas without opening the can first.

It has somehow exploded, covering the entire kitchen with its green color.

I face palmed. Give me a break! I'm just a Game Master! Not God!

I stared at the source of this abomination, my imouto.

"Rin… Why did you cook the peas without opening the can?" I asked seriously, my brows is furrowing.

"I had to open the can first…?" she asked in confusion.

I face palmed again.

And so, the evening is spent cleaning the kitchen and cooking some katsudon for the two of us.

We ate on the dining table. We sat next to each other, eating while chatting lightly.

Suddenly, a though come into my mind.

We're alone in the house. Our parents are going away on a business trip. I'm a lolicon and also a siscon.

I browsed my manga archive in my head once again.

After reading some titles, a mission is formed inside my head.

Mission: Get Laid With My Imouto!

After forming the mission, I wondered…

…Should I put this particular mission into motion? Should I? Should I take my sister's virginity before Riki did…?

I was placed between two choices, to do, or not to do.

Which one should I choose…?

As I was wondering about that, Rin is staring at me.

I didn't notice though.

Even after we finished our meals, I still couldn't decide.

"I'm going to take a bath." I told Rin.

"No way! I'm going first!" she protested.

"No, **I **am going first!" I argued.

She went quiet for a while, the suggested, "Then… how about we went in together?"

Whoa. I really should take the mission.

It's decided! I'm putting this mission into action!

"I'm gonna get laid!" I proclaimed loudly.

"What's his problem? Shouting nonsense without any reason? That's it. You go first. I'm not going to take a bath along with a weirdo!" she said while heading to her room.

I stand there, frozen in time.

"…I messed up… why…?"

After lamenting for a while, I went inside the bathroom and taken a bath.

When I'm done, I immediately head towards my room and jumped onto my bed.

I rubbed my forehead once again, and then muttered.

"Mission… start."


	2. Imouto wa Shishunki

**Author Note: A very short chapter. Sorry for the long delay. Man, I miss saying this:**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Accel World, ****Imouto wa Shishunki, H Fantasies with School Girls, or ****Little Busters! Don't sue me~!**

* * *

The round sun looked down on us, it's bright, yellow light veiling the earth.

My throat croaked, sweats poured endlessly from every pores of my body.

Why is today... so hot?!

This heat is **phenomenal**! I am being cooked slowly.

"If I am to be made food, then shall I be deep fried in the sea of golden boiling oil!"

...What's wrong with me?! Why did I start spouting weird things out of my mouth?! This is bad, my head is feeling dizzy... I can't even walk straight anymore. I swayed left and right, like a undead raising from the grave. My vision blurs. Water. I need water.

Just a second after that, a large amount of grape juice started falling from the sky. This is...! It's a miracle isn't it?! I opened my mouth and waited for the juice to enter my dry throat.

It never did.

"Dammit, that's just a hallucination?!"

When I realized that, I bang my head to the nearest object near me. A red, metal box filled with all sorts of drinks to sate my thrist-...

Oh, it's just a vending machine. It's not actually that amazing of a thing.

...Wait, what? Did I just say vending machine?! WATER! I NEED WATER!

I hurriedly took my modest wallet out of the small pocket of my pair of jeans, then opened it as fast as I can and found out that... it's empty.

"GODDAMMIT!" I forgot! I spend the last of my money to rent that van we ride here with.

"Kyousuke, quit being an idiot. It's a sore to my beautiful eyes."

"URK...!" A critical hit!

Rin, who is standing a few paces behind me, sighed and took some money from her cute, tiny wallet.

She walked towards the vending machine, inserted the money, and pressed a button.

*CLANG*

A bottle of _Coca Cola_ fell at the bottom. She picked it up and opened the bottle cap.

"Ah, Rin! You're just too kind-!"

Then she drank it all down in one gulp!

"W-Why?!" I asked her with a shocked face.

She stared coldly at me, but not cold enough to cool my body temperature (it's just too hot), and then said sharply.

"Buy your drinks yourself."

My body dropped to the ground with my mouth hanging open. Wide enough for a tanuki to fit in.

Didn't she saw my disappointed face when I opened my wallet, or rather, the empty wallet itself?!

As I stared at the various soft drinks on the display. It's so close, yet so far away...

Then, a sound struck like thunder and immediately after that, a bottle of _Pepsi_ came flying at my face.

Oh no, I had no choice! _Burst link! _**[1]**

My surrounding turned blue and everything came to a halt. I sighed in relief. Good thing I learned how to do _that_. Being the Game Master sure is convenient!

I raised myself from the ground and an idea suddenly surfaced to my mind.

"Can I violate my sister while she is stuck in time and couldn't move at all...?" Intrigued by the idea, I searched through the wide manga library on my mind and found a nice reference.

A similiar scene happened in _H Fantasies with School Girls_, on page ten to twenty five. **[2]**

I pondered for ten minutes and come to an answer. I couldn't do it.

No, not because of my conscience is holding me back (well, it's a part of it) but because I don't have any condom with me. Doing it bare is dangerous all right~?

As I was thinking that, I found a new, spotless condom on the ground.

"...Who in their right mind would threw a condom randomly on the street to be found by a miserable older brother that is being corroded by lust for his little sister's body and will most likely use it to rape her? Kudos to you, unknown stranger!"

I squatted and picked it up. It fell down back to the ground. I picked it up once again. It fell again.

Then I noticed, my hand are shaking.

"Hahaha... I really can't do it..." I muttered quietly to myself.

Even though I think about raping her every now and then, I don't really have the desire to do such a thing to my dear sister (no matter how much she seems to despise me).

If I really am about to have sex with Rin, then she must want to do it herself.

I had no intention of forcing her to do something like that.

I'm such a coward. I grinned at my own thought.

...Let's just return time back to normal.

I positioned myself near where I'm before and place my hand right in front of the frozen _Pepsi_. It didn't move at all. I halted time after all.

I prepared myself, then whispered the magic words.

"Link out." The blue tinted world faded and thus came the colors of the beautiful world I live in.

The supposedly unmoving mass in my hand suddenly thrust itself into my hand with amazingly strong force.

"Why did you do that for?!" I shouted at my imouto while pointing at the half empty bottle.

"Half of the _Pepsi _is gone?! When did he drink it?!" Indeed, I had drunk the soda so fast that even I wondered when I drank them myself.

"So? Why did you threw this refreshing and cool _Pepsi _at my face?" I pressed on.

She looked down at the ground. Her face is hidden, so I can not see it. Seconds walked by in silence, until she breaks it by screaming this:

"Y-You looked like a miserable cat so I couldn't help but buy you a drink! I-I didn't do it because I l-like you or anything like t-that!"

You know, if you said those words with a blushing face like that, even your Onii-chan would get the wrong idea.

_Imouto wa Shishunki_. **[3]**

* * *

**[1] Accel World, anyone? xD**

**[2] Exactly as the name says. Link: pururin view/16887/09/h-fantasies-with-school-girls_10 . html**

**[3] My Little Sister Is Going Through Puberty. Link: mangafox . me/manga/imouto_wa_shishunki**


End file.
